ocfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nana
Summary Sandy's overbearing and obnoxious mother, Sofia "the Nana" Cohen, arrives in Newport Beach to celebrate Passover, but she also brings not only her unattainable attitude, but some bad news that she's dying from cancer. Meanwhile, Ryan searches for Marissa who has gone missing after inadvertently learning about her mother and Luke, and Ryan finds her in the most unexpected of places: at Theresa's house in Chino. Also, Summer tries to impress the Nana by knowing the traditions of Judeaisum, while Jimmy and Hailey take a step forward with their own newfound romance. Plot The morning after Marissa found out about her mother and Luke sleeping together, she has disappeared. Luke and Ryan drove around all night looking for her, while Seth stayed home in the pool house by the phone. He slept through her call, however, and she left a message saying that she was alright, and not to follow her. Just then, Julie walks in wondering what is going on. Ryan tells her that Marissa has run away. When Julie assumes it was the result of something he must have done, Luke says that it was because she found out about them sleeping together. Julie is mortified, but is insistent that she will find her daughter. Ryan plans to find her first. In the house, Seth and Ryan are surprised to see a lavish breakfast table, courtesy of Hailey. She is eager to begin anew, and is already looking for work. Sandy comes in announcing that some changes have to happen before the arrival of Sophie Cohen, his mother. Sophie is more observant of Jewish traditions than the new breed of Cohens, so Sandy wants everyone to pretend to be pious for her visit. Jimmy drops by to see Hailey, and tells her that he hopes she stays in Newport. Before the two of them can get intimate, however, Kirsten calls her into the house. Sophie arrives earlier than expected, and everyone seems terrified. But then, she is unexpectedly kind and greets everyone warmly. In the pool house, Seth tells Ryan that Sophie is acting strange; he is especially confused by how nice she is being to Kirsten. When Seth remarks that it is strange that two people with nothing in common would be so nice to one another, Ryan realizes that Marissa must be in Chino with Theresa. Back in Newport, Sophie wants to see Sandy's restaurant, and doesn't want to plan the traditional Passover dinner. Just then, Summer arrives; Seth had been afraid for Summer to meet Sophie, but the meeting goes very well, with Summer suddenly familiar with Jewish tradition. Sophie invites Summer to dinner, and Summer agrees to read the four questions. In Chino, Ryan argues with Theresa when he sees that she is having an engagement party. She insists that her fiancé, Eddie, loves her. When Ryan sees Marissa, she tells him that he is wasting his time, and that she won't go home with him. Hailey drops by Jimmy's house, but Jimmy quickly rejects her attempts at intimacy. He says he was worried about her, and she leaves. Back in Chino, Marissa says she wants to hide out in Chino for now, and plans to get a job and save money. Ryan tells her that he won't go back without her. At the Cohens, Sandy insists that Sophie drop the act. As if on cue, Sophie begins criticizing Sandy's life in Newport, and announces that she has come to say goodbye; she has lung cancer, and has 4–6 months to live. In Chino, Ryan and Eddie have a dispute about why Ryan is in town. Eddie tells him to leave town, and one of his thugs shoves Ryan down to the ground. Julie calls and asks where they are. Ryan doesn't say, and then Julie tells him to bring Marissa home right away. Seth calls Ryan as well and insists he come home, because things are heating up. Back at the Cohens', Sandy is questioning why she didn't say anything. She wants him to keep the illness a secret. She doesn't want to seek any treatment because the cancer has spread, and there doesn't seem to be a way to stop it. Sandy says that she should get the treatment so they have more time with her. She gets really angry at that point, saying that she hates that he left home, and that he married Kirsten (whose father is the type of man Sophie hates), and that she doesn't know why she came to California. She storms out in anger. Outside, Sandy talks to his mother, and asks that she seek treatment, if not for herself, then for him and her grandchildren. Seth overhears the conversation, and tries to talk to Sophie about her illness. She tells him that she couldn't handle the thought of telling him, and that the disease is too "complicated" for her to seek treatment. Seth gets the impression that she doesn't want to live. Luke arrives at Julie's to apologize for everything that has happened, but she says that it's her fault, not his. She says she has no choice but to have Marissa committed, to keep her safe. In Chino, Marissa thanks Theresa for letting her stay, and asks if it will be uncomfortable now that Ryan is there. Theresa assures Marissa that she is fully committed to Eddie, and that her recent attempt to get back into Ryan's life was a mistake. Theresa tells her that she has nothing to be afraid of. Eddie tells Ryan that Marissa came to Chino because it was the one place she knew only he could find her, and that he shouldn't give up on her so quickly. When Ryan confronts Marissa about going home, she breaks down and says she can't go back to her old life. Just then, Luke shows up, and Marissa slaps him and tells him to leave. Back in Newport, Kirsten tells Sophie that she has a choice to make - to die or to try to get better, so she can be in the family again. That night before dinner, Sophie tells Sandy that she admires what he has done for Ryan. She tells him that she is leaving the next morning to seek treatment. Marissa has returned home with Ryan, and they go by Julie's to get some clothes. Julie is thrilled to see her daughter, but Marissa insists she is not staying. She tells her mother not to think about having her committed or she'll tell everyone why she left. Julie tells her to get her things and get out. Jimmy goes to the Cohen house for dinner, and isn't sure how Hailey will react. She is fine with it, however, and says that she thinks he is right, and that they should not be in a relationship. Jimmy then says he was thinking the opposite, and that he wants them to be together. Hailey says it'll be their secret for a while. Ryan and Marissa come over and reunite with Seth and Summer, and the group joins the family for their Passover dinner. Guest starring Music *"Just a Ride" by Jem *"Float On" by Modest Mouse *"Heartache" by Chris Murray *"Take Me Home" by Aqualung Trivia *The episode debuted at 11.4 million viewers in the US Nielsen ratings. *In this episode, Ryan asks Marissa "What do you think of Chino?" and she replies, "I think I could get in more trouble where I'm from." This is a reference to the pilot episode, "Premiere", when Marissa asks Ryan what he thinks of Newport ("I think I could get in less trouble where I'm from"). *Theresa Diaz's mother Eva is played by Cynthia Avila. In the character's first appearance in "The Homecoming", she was played by Gina Gallego.[1] External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0663894/ Full Cast & Crew] at the Internet Movie Database *Recap from Official Website *Recap from Television Without Pity References #'^' The Homecoming 123 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes de: Eine böse Überraschung